Sanbon
=Overview= Sanbon is the name of the station and the area just south of Seoul in the city of Gunpo (군포시 - 軍浦市). Sanbon is located on line 4, and is also quite close to the line 1 as well (1 stop from Guemjong). Sanbon is sometimes reminiscent of Bundang (분당), though on a smaller scale. =Transportation= Getting there By air From Seoul/Incheon Airport (ICN) you can take bus 7A. The last stop on this bus is Sanbon. Time of travel is about 1 hour and 10 minutes. Never take the A'REX (Airport Railway) to reach Sanbon, because it takes a lot longer as A'REX was made to connect northern part of Seoul. By rail No trains go directly into Sanbon, but many options are available for you to take trains. 1. Using Suwon Station Saemaeul, Mugunghwa, Seoul Metro Line 1 From Suwon Station, Sanbon is a short subway ride away. It takes shorter than 30 minutes. Note: Avoid getting a taxi from Suwon Station to Sanbon if possible, as they are upwards of 25,000 won. Surprisingly expensive. 2. Using Gwangmyeong Station Seoul Metro Line 1-Gwangmyeong Shuttle line Also, Gwangmyeong Station, which is a KTX-only station is nearby Sanbon. This option is very preferrable (actually best option) if you have a car. Going to Gwangmyeong station is a very short ride, as it is connected via expressway. Most KTX trains stop at Gwangmyeong Station, and even some trains start its way at Gwangmyeong (yes, not going to Seoul station). Unlike Suwon station where you can only take trains heading for Daejeon, Daegu, Ulsan, and Busan (Gyeongbu line), you can also take trains heading for Gwangju, Yeosu (Honam line) at Gwangmyeong. To use this way, use Sanbon IC (Interchange) to enter Seoul Ring Expressway (서울외곽순환고속도로) heading for Jonam, Dori, Anhyeon, and Incheon. Then, at Jonam Junction, change your way to enter Seohaeahn Expressway (서해안고속도로) heading for Mokgam, Iljik, Seoul. Exit on Gwangmyeong (KTX) station IC, which is after 1 IC and 1 service area. Total ride takes approx. 25 minutes. But beware that Seohaeahn Expressway can be very crowded in RH, causing the ride to extend to 4-50 minutes. You can also reach the station by subway (Line 1), or bus. 3. Using Anyang Station Seoul Metro Line 1 Mugunghwa trains can be taken at Anyang station, which is closest (less than 15 minutes). However, you definitely don't want to take Mugunghwa trains. It would take over 5 hrs to get to Busan. (As KTX takes 2.5 hrs) By subway At Sanbon area, 2 stations serve the city: Sanbon, and Suri-san (which means Suri mountain). Both stations are part of Seoul Metro Line 4 (Light blue line). However, if you extend the range to Gunpo (Sanbon is part of Gunpo city), there are 3 more stations that serve the area: Geumjeong, Gunpo, and Dangjeong. Gunpo and Dangjeong is part of Seoul Metro Line 1, and Geumjeong is a transfer station of Line 1 and Line 4. It takes 1 hour and 2-30 minutes to reach major parts of Seoul. Seoul station, Jongno can be reached by Line 4. Gangnam, Seoul Express Bus Terminal, COEX can be reached by transferring to Line 2 at Sadang Station (40 minutes from Sanbon, and Gangnam is 1.5 hr from Sanbon) Seoul Express Bus Terminal, Nonhyeon, Hakdong can be reached by transferring to Line 7 at Isu Station (40 minutes from Sanbon, and Nonhyeong is 1 hr and 20 minutes from Sanbon). Taking subway to reach various parts of Seoul is very reliable and fast way. By bus There are buses from Seoul Expressbus Terminal, etc. Bus networks are very tentative. By car You can take a taxi to Sanbon. The easiest directions to give the driver is for "Sanbon E-Mart". They will drop you off directly downtown where all the activity is. By your own car, use any map software or maps in Korean portals (Naver, Daum, etc) and search for route to Sanbon IC, or Gunpo IC. Municipal transit Rail See Subway above, Sanbon is on line 4 of the Seoul Metro. Bus Bus system is reliable and fast, equipped with those 'GPS-based bus location notification system' that most cities in Seoul area have. =Shopping= Downtown Sanbon is loaded with little shops. Right out of the subway you can wander the streets and find stationary stores, underwear, and shoe shops. There is a (relatively expensive) Adidas store as well. There are multiple cellphone retailers as well. Department Stores The Today Mall is located across the plaza from E-Mart in Downtown Sanbon. It has a 5 stories of general goods, home depot style hardware, baby centered goods, and more. In the same building as the subway station there is a Newcore Outlet store. It is the best place to shop for name brand clothing in Sanbon. Grocery Stores E-Mart is located downtown, it has 3 levels and a parking garage for groceries. Kim's Club is a bit more pricey but has a nice selection of groceries as well. It's located just outside the Sanbon Subway Station. Both Kim's Club and E-Mart have international food sections that offer different selections of candies, curry pastes, international sauces, etc. Well worth a look. Convenience Stores Every corner of downtown Sanbon has a convenient store in sight. Great ice cream pops and cones can be found there. :) Don't expect to find any over the counter drugs in these shops. Those are only available in Pharmacies throughout Korea. There are a few in Sanbon. The largest and easiest to find is right outside the subway, down the ramp and immediately on the right. Electronics Stores Home and Garden Stores Book Stores In the basement of Today Mall there is a book store that offers a limited range of English literature. The English learning section for Koreans has a wide selection to choose from. General Stores There is a very good optical shop names Eye Chang Optics. This eye shop is decorated with yellow and blue and used elephant for decoration and logo. Chang in another language means Elephant and in Korean means Glass. This shop located near E-Mart and Today Mall. You can get an eyeglass from just 20,000 won or $18. =Dining and Entertainment= Along with many restaurants throughout Sanbon, you'll find a pretty pricey Outback Steakhouse inside the Today Mall across from E-Mart. There is an Indian restaurant called Kinza on the main walking street in Sanbon. Good food and reasonable prices. There are also a number of pasta restaurants in the downtown area as well as a clay oven pizza parlour. In the Today Mall building there is an all you can eat buffet called 'Ashley'. They serve salads, fried chicken, meatballs, sweet and sour pork, soups and pizza along with other western and oriental style foods. The food isn't mind blowing, but considering it's all you can eat for under 15,000 won the quality is more than reasonable. Snack-style bars Pub-style bars The Sky Lounge is a neat place with a good atmosphere in the center of Downtown Sanbon, on the 8th floor of a nearby building (just look around, you'll spot it). It has many international liquors at pretty expensive prices. Jack's Bar is a nice place for to grab a pitcher of some Korean Cass beer (12,000 won) and play a game of darts with some friends. Jack's Bar is located on the 8th floor opposite Sky Lounge. Walk to the fountain at the centre of the main walking street and look up. My Friends is a new bar located just off of the main walking street in Sanbon. They offer a wide range of drinks and food at reasonable prices, with Happy Time from 6pm-11pm every night. From Sanbon Station turn right at the bottom of the ramp on the main walking street and then take the first left. Walk down one block. My friends is on the 2nd floor on the right. King of Pirates is a small but enjoyable hof style bar with reasonably priced drinks and Happy Time from 5pm to 12am every night. The draft beer served at KOP is served in an ice glass which, upon finishing your drink, you can throw at a target for the chance to win a prize. Great fun. To find KOP go to the street before E-Mart on walking street and turn left, walk two blocks and turn left again. Pirate is on the 2nd floor to your right. Sanbon is full of little hangouts and places to grab a drink with company. Fast Food and Noodles There is a small foodcourt located on the 3rd floor inside E-Mart, along with a Baskin Robbins. You'll find a few Baskin Robins and Dunkin Donuts throughout Sanbon and Gunpo. A really nice Starbucks is also in town as well. Lotteria is currently the only fast food burger style chain located in Sanbon. Walking from the subway station, turn left on the last small street before emart, you can't miss it. =Services= Burger spots There is another burger place that has opened up. Its called Buger Ma (something). How to get there: If you are walking from E-Mart to Lotteria. You will be walking along a road. Lotteria is on the left cornet, turn left down that road. walk down that road and the burger spot is on the left. It is before the next intersection Hair Styling Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Veterinary Services Travel Agencies =Utilities= Electrical Service Communications Internet Coverage /Mobile Phone Coverage Hey, it's Korea. No need to worry on these. You'll also find tons of free Wi-Fi APs when you are at public places. Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= There are not many public trash bins in Korea, although parts of Gunpo and Sanbon have them near public benches. Waste Separation Rules Korea has a strict policy on Waste Separation. You will find most garbage drop points have multiple containers or bags for different materials. Keep Korea clean and take a moment to sort out your trash. Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= Gunpo/Sanbon is home to a neat artificial waterfall that changes colors at night. In the warmer seasons this might be nice to walk. There are parks and that waterfall is near a really beautiful hill of pink foliage in the Spring months. Right off the subway, out towards Downtown Sanbon, to the right is a 4 story building that has a movie theater that will generally play many international titles. Specialty Products and Festivals Museums Gwacheon National Science Museum, which is biggest science museum at Korea is nearby - 15 minutes subway ride from Sanbon station. Temples =Recreation= Sanbon is one subway stop from Surisan. In decent weather you can hike Mt. Surisan there which makes for a great morning/day trip for those staying in or near Sanbon. The mountain area is actually one of provincial parks. Parks around the area are great recreation as well. Fitness Sanbon and Gunpo have a few great public basketball courts and jogging tracks. You will find outdoor exercise machines as well. The easiest basketball courts to find are located across the street directly behind E-Mart, walking away from Sanbon Station. If you walk the opposite direction to the walking street from Sanbon Station, there is a sports facility equipped with a running track, an astro turf football pitch, tennis courts, basketball courts, exercise equipment and a jokgu (foot volleyball) court. This facility is up a small incline from Sanbon Station and you have to walk through an apartment complex to get there. It takes about 5 minutes. Outdoor Activities Parks Central park (중앙공원, Jungang Park) is located near station/E-mart area -- that's the one described as basketball courts above. You can find parks easily, as Sanbon is planned city, and those things were considered when constructing. =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: =External links= Here you can find some more information on this town.